I know what we have to do!
by LoveGarden22
Summary: The Rise of the Guardians movie from Jamie's POV. From the Easter Egg hunt on to the End. No flamers, please. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I climbed to the top of the ladder, and reached for the colorful object in the rain gutter. Finally, we've found one egg! That meant there had to be more, the Easter bunny wouldn't just give up on us would he? So I reached for the egg, but the ladder I was standing on wasn't very stable. So the ladder stumbled, and I fell forward grabbing the gutter; unfortunately that just meant it came down with me.

The fall didn't hurt too much, what hurt most was that the egg I was reaching for, was just a pink/purple tennis ball. I put on a confident smile "Let's check the park again." I said hopefully, all my friends groaned

"Really" said Monty

"For what?" asked Claude, "The Easter Bunny!" he said sarcastically. He said it full of doubt, like the Easter bunny wasn't real. I knew that wasn't true. "Guys I told you, the Easter Bunny is real, I saw him! He's way bigger than I thought he was, and he has these cool boomerang things, and-" my sentence was cut off by Caleb who yelled "Come on, Grow up!" my friends then gathered in a semi-circle around me like they were cornering me. I noticed the dark circles under their eyes and how they seemed gloomier than normal. "What's happened to you guys?" I asked carefully. My question was answered by Caleb, "It was a dream! You should be happy you still get dreams like that and not..." His voice trailed off and he shuddered. Cupcake stepped in and finished his sentence for him. "...nightmares."

At that moment they all shuddered, then walked away. Pippa turned to me with a sad look in her eyes. She dropped the tennis ball in my Easter basket and said softly "Forget it Jamie, there is just no Easter this year." Then she walked away sadly with the others "The Easter bunny is real." I turned to look in my basket "I know he is." I said to myself.

I searched around the yard for a few more minutes before stopping; maybe there really was nothing there? I went inside; my mom was inside sitting at the kitchen table. She was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee, meanwhile Sophie played on the floor with Abby. I sat down at the kitchen table across from my Mom. "Jamie, what's wrong?" she asked. I sighed and asked her "Is the Easter Bunny real?" She looked at me and smiled, she said "Jamie it doesn't matter what I think, it only matter's what you think. If you believe in the Easter bunny, he will come."

"Really?" I asked in amazement, my mom still believed?

"Sure, I know as soon as I stopped believing in him he stopped visiting me." She said casually, at that moment my jaw dropped. Of course she didn't believe in the Easter Bunny, no one else did (except for Sophie, but she hardly understood what the words "Easter Bunny" meant)! Well I knew he was real, that was all that mattered! With that notion I stormed upstairs. My mom called after me "Jamie, Wait..." but I didn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

I went through the rest of my day glumly, reassuring myself the Easter Bunny was real. I had seen him! They hadn't, so what did they know! People kept telling me it was a dream, but I knew it wasn't.

I remembered waking up to see them, hearing the noises and in alarm grabbing my flashlight and turning it on. I pointed across the room where I saw the Tooth fairy as I knew she'd come for my tooth, but I also saw the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and Santa Claus. I remembered not having any idea why they were there since it was only the tooth fairy's job. I remembered the Tooth fairy saying that I was still awake, and Easter Bunny telling the Sandman to knock me out, and then correcting him to use his dream sand. I noticed that they were all different than I imagined but I still recognized them instantly. Then Abby jumped up, I told her to get down because she was attacking the Easter Bunny, then for some strange reason my alarm clock went off. All chaos ensued; it ended up with me landing in the sandman's arms. That was all I could remember, but I remembered it in clarity. Not in the fuzzy pictures you get from dreams.

During supper, Mom spoke to me again. "Jamie, just because I don't believe in the Easter Bunny, doesn't mean he's real or you shouldn't. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"Yeah I know mom." I said taking my dishes to the kitchen, I walked back over to her "I know he's real." She smiled at me and kissed my head,

"I'm sure he is, honey."

That night while getting ready for bed, I thought about what my mom said. Everyone may be entitled to their own opinion, but what if everyone else was right. I needed to know. So I went to my room, I saw my stuffed rabbit and got an idea. It was a crazy, stupid idea; but it was the only one I had. I sat on my bed facing my bunny, but I directed every word I said at the Easter Bunny. As I said the words I felt embarrassed, like I was the only one left who believed in this guy. "Okay Look," I said sternly "You and me are obviously at what some would call a crossroads." Then I leaned over and looked into his eyes "So here's what's going to happen, if it wasn't a dream and if you are real... then you have to prove it, like right now!" nothing happened, I frowned then said "I've believed in you for a long time okay? Like my whole life in fact!" I picked my bunny up and put it close to my face "So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know." I pleaded "Anything, anything at all" I whispered. Nothing happened still; I frowned and hung my head "I knew it." I said glumly letting my Rabbit fall to the floor. There is no sign, he didn't show me anything! So maybe it was just a dream...

My thoughts were then interrupted by my window. The window was now open and frost quickly trailed up the glass. On the frost a picture was being drawn as if by an invisible finger. The picture was an egg, an Easter egg! I looked at my bunny lying helpless on the floor out of surprise; I wasn't expecting something this magical. Maybe something that could have been taken as a co-incidence. I looked at the glass again and an image of a bunny was drawn, I gasped "He's real." I whispered. At that moment the image of the bunny came off the window and bounced around my room. I playfully chased it, but when I finally caught it, it exploded into a puff of snow. "Whoa!" I said as it collapsed, then it continued to fall in my room.

"Snow?" I said aloud, I knew the Easter bunny didn't do snow, he was more in the egg department. A snowflake landed on my nose and it my nose felt nipped, I thought about it for a minute, then I realized what goes together with snow and nipping at noses. I remembered what my mom had said to me yesterday morning "You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." This meant the only thing able to cause this to happen would be "Jack Frost." I said aloud.

"Did he just say...?" I heard a voice from somewhere in my room say,

"Jack Frost?" I said wondering if it was him, I slowly turned around while the voice whispered "He said it again! He said...you said..." the voice seemed to be at a loss for words. Then I finally turned around to see a boy-who looked around 18-with white hair, pale skin, blue eyes. He wore a blue frost crusted hoodie, brown tight pants, and no shoes; he was standing in my room! "Jack Frost!" I said in amazement, my eyes going wide and my mouth dropping in open, I clearly knew who the voice belonged to now.

"That's right! B-but that's me, Jack Frost! That's my name!" said the boy, Jack Frost, he leaned in closer to me "You said my name." Apparently Jack was just as amazed as I was that I could see him, then he frowned for a second as if realizing something "Wait, can-can you hear me?" I nodded, mouth and eyes still wide as ever. "Can-can you see me?" I nodded again a smile stretching across his face and mine. Jack stood back, almost laughing "He-he sees me! He-he sees me!" then he did a back flip in happiness on to my table, landing gracefully. He continued to laugh, I had to say something. "You just made it snow!" I said saying the first thing that came to my head and jumping once on the bed, "I know!" he said nodding,

"...In my room!" I said even more enthusiastically,

"I know!" he said copying my enthusiasm. He jumped off the table towards me.

"You're real?" I said not being able to believe my eyes,

"Yeah! I mean who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days? And do you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?" he said excitedly, of course I remembered! That was the most fun I'd ever had! Then I thought about it and said "That was you?"

"That was me!" he yelled,

"Cool" I yelled,

"Right?" he said agreeing with me. I couldn't believe this, Jack Frost was real! But I just had to believe this, and then another amazing thought came to me. "But what about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy, I mean-" I was cut off by Jack

"Real! Real! Real! Every single one us is real!" he handed me my bunny that I had dropped, "I knew it!" I shouted, but this time my mom heard me.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" she asked,

"Um..." I didn't know what to reply, but then Jack smiled at me gesturing towards the door. I knew the answer; my mom wouldn't believe me so the truth was okay. "Jack Frost?" I said,

"Okay..." She said humoring me, I laughed, it had worked. Then we heard a rustle outside and we rushed to the window. Jack jumped out the window and flew towards the street, since I couldn't do that (and I didn't want a neck injury), I ran out of my room, down the stairs and outside. When I got their Jack was talking to somebody, actually a bunch of somebodies, and when I realized who they were my mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide. They all turned to look at me as I ran up to them. "The last light..." I heard Santa say as I got closer. That's right I said it, Santa! He, the tooth fairy, and Jack Frost were all standing in the street; but they all looked sort of...well, awful. They all looked tired and weak but it was still awesome seeing them all. "Wow, it is you! I mean it really is you!" I said shaking Santa's hand; I turned to look at Jack "I knew it wasn't a dream!" Jack smiled, and then Santa said "Jack, he sees you!" Jack playfully nudged my shoulder with his arm, then, with a concerned look he asked "Where's Bunny?" Santa had a grave expression, and then he said solemnly "Losing Easter took a toll on all of us, bunny most of all." Santa turned toward his sleigh. Well, that explained their weakened state, but it didn't explain it as well as the state of the Easter Bunny. He hopped out of the sleigh and onto a wing. He was small, very small. "This is the Easter bunny?" I said, sounding disappointed as I walked over to him. Suddenly he spoke, saying "Now somebody sees me! Where were you about an hour ago mate?"

"He used to be huge and cool; now he's just...cute." I said scratching him behind the ears, his expression switched to a relieved look as his foot started thumping on the wing. Then he turned to Jack with an angry expression and said "You told him to say that, didn't you?" He hopped off the wing and immediately started fighting Jack's leg "That's it! You and me! Let's go! Come on!" I cut him off, kneeling down in front of him before he could continue "No, actually, he came and told me you were real, when I was starting to think that maybe you weren't." I said the last part softly, feeling ashamed. He looked at me with tears in his eyes, "He got you to believe... in me?" he asked. I smiled at him, he turned to look at Jack Frost and smiled, Jack smiled back. Everybody was smiling now. Then there was a crack of lightning in the sky, we turned to look. There was a dark figure riding on a cloud of black sand. "Oh no, Pitch." I heard Jack mutter. Only one person could look scary and possess a scary name like Pitch... the Boogeyman! "Get Jamie out of here!" Jack yelled to the others as he flew off to face pitch, and with that we ran from the Boogeyman; another person who was real.


	3. Chapter 3

"This way, this way!" Shouted Bunny as he hopped ahead of us, while Santa and the Tooth Fairy made up the rear. We followed him into an ally way, the ally way was a dead end. "Oh no, dead end! Other way, other way!" he shouted, it was a little funny how at charge he was, even for his height, but we still listened. We were about to turn around and head back, but then Jack Crashed into a dumpster next to us. "Jack!" I shouted as I ran over to him to see if he was okay. Jack sat up, Santa said "That was a good try Jack, A for effort" Jack said shakily

"He's stronger, I can't beat him." I knew this was a problem. Jack was in the best state of anyone there. If he couldn't beat him, no one could.

Then a cold menacing laugh echoed through the ally way. A shadow of a man passed over us. The others looked worried "All this fuss over one little boy and he still refuses to stop believing." I got scared at the fact he was talking about me. Wispy shadows of horses passed over the trucks parked in the ally, and they went to join the shadow of the man. Jack put his hand in front of me protectively "Very well, there are other ways to snuff out a light." He continued his voice echoing, the shadows passed over the street lights and as they did they broke leaving only darkness.

"If you want him you're going to have go through me!" Said Bunny, jumping in front of all of us. A shadowy hand came out and approached bunny making a scratching gesture "Look how fluffy you are, would you like a scratch behind the ears?" the voice said laughing, Bunny then freaked out and jumped up Santa's arm and onto his shoulder. "Don't you even think about it!" Bunny snapped.

Shadow-like horses with yellow eyes approached us, black sand trailing off their bodies. "I can't tell how happy I am to see you all like this." The voice said, and then a figure rode into the light. He had pale skin and yellow eyes, his black hair shot up on his head like a flame. He was riding one of those scary horses like it was just a regular horse. "You all look awful." He said smiling evilly.

The others scowled at him, but I couldn't help but shudder. He was scary, he was powerful and he was determined on hurting me and my new friends. The shadows inched closer and closer to us. I backed up farther and said "Jack, I'm scared." He looked at me reassuringly, but then he was lost in thought for a moment. "We're going to have a little fun instead..." he said softly not exactly looking at me, and then he turned to me with confidence. "That's it! That's my center!" I was a little confused by this statement. _What's a center? What's _your_ center?_ I thought. Then I remembered the psycho riding toward me, laughing evilly.

"So what do you think, Jamie," I was startled when he said my name, then Jack got up looking determined and turned towards Pitch. I just stared in fear at this monster. "Do you believe...in the Boogey-ahh!" he was cut off by a snowball in the face, I couldn't help but laugh. I turned towards jack, he already had another one in his hands and was tossing it up and down, chuckling to himself. He turned towards some trash cans and said "Now let's go get your friends." _Good Idea,_ I thought, _they have got to see this._ At that moment, we sledded out of there on trashcan lids and a thin path of ice.


	4. Chapter 4

We went sledding down the street like I had a few days before, but there were a few differences this time. This time I wasn't so scared because I knew Jack was controlling where we went, and this time we were going through all sorts of twists, turns and loop-d-loops or whatever else Jack could conjure up. During the ride Tooth, Jack, North and I were having fun but bunny acted kind of nervously. The onlookers gave me funny looks since I was the only one they could see, but I was fine with that.

Then Jack and I went around to my friends houses throwing snowballs at their windows, making it snow in their rooms, and flying; no matter what it took to see Jack. North, as I learned he was called, also chipped in by making some presents appear in their rooms. The group sledded down the street shouting their famous sayings "Ho, Ho, Ho Merry Christmas!" "Happy Easter!" and "Don't forget to floss!"Pretty soon all my friends were sledding down the street saying "The Easter Bunny's real!" "The Tooth fairy's real!" "And Santa!" "They're real, they're all real!

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to keep pitch at bay for long. He surrounded us and the town in humungous waves of black sand. "Woo-hoo, yeah!" yelled Monty, but soon as he saw pitch he ran back behind Jack. "You think a few children can help you? Against this?" he gestured to the huge waves of sand, which were now cracking lightning.

North raised his sword, but his arm was weak and he quickly switched to using it as a cane. Tooth and Jack went over to help, and I almost did. Jack turned to me and said "They're just bad dreams Jamie." Bunny nodded with agreement, he turned and said "We'll protect you mate." Pitch just seemed to be amused by that idea "You'll protect them, but who'll protect you?"

I knew he was right; they all seemed to look worried as the idea set in. Bunny was an 8 inch tall fluff ball, North was using his swords as a cane, Tooth wasn't using her wings, Sandman wasn't even there, and even Jack had bags under his eyes! They needed someone to protect them, but who? They had been around for who knows how long, the only thing he knew that kept them around was... That was it. He knew now what he had to do! He stepped forward, in front of them all and said "I will."

Quickly afterwards my friends joined me, first Cupcake, then Claude, then Caleb, then Pippa, even Monty said he'll try. "Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" He asked maniacally. Then he sent his wave of nightmares down on us, breaking streetlamps and pushing cars as it bounded towards us. "I do believe in you." I said standing tall, "I'm just not afraid of you." I put my hand out in front of me for protection from the sand, and just as it hit my hand it exploded into bright yellow sand, floating in the air.

"Whoa!" I said as I saw the sand, as it filled the air the group got a burst of energy. Tooth used her wings again; Colour filled north's cheeks and held his swords in the air. Bunny waited for the effects but was pursued by nightmares before he got the chance and bounded under a car, when they pulled him out he was full size. As pitch set more nightmares at us we began to fight, north opened up these portals and sent a bunch of yetis and toy-riding-elves out of it, Bunny opened up these tunnels and sent giant stone eggs barrelling out of them, Tooth started smashing everything in sight, Jack blasted nightmares with his staff. Meanwhile all we had to do was touch the nightmares and they turned into dream sand, which I must admit was pretty cool.

Then everybody went off to face Pitch, except for us kids who stayed on the ground to keep his nightmares at bay with the yetis, Elves, and eggs. I could only see bits of the battle happening from where I was but I knew they needed help. Caleb was looking at the sand "Wow, look at that!" He said. I was thinking at the time of how the team was incomplete, they needed Sandman. Then with a complete team they could defeat Pitch. The Sandman had to have been gone, otherwise he would have been here; but there was all this dream sand moving around. They had created it, which meant... "I got it. I know what we have to do!" and me and the others ran off so we could set my plan in motion.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Monty, it's easy for you." Monty shuddered, "They can smell fear, and we need to draw them out." I said reassuringly,

"Why do I have to be bait?" Monty complained

"Because you scare easiest!" we all said at the same time, but annoyingly he wasn't getting scared. I turned to my friends, "Guys." I pleaded for their help,

"I'm on it." Cupcake whispered to me. I know she knows how to scare people the best, but I was afraid she was drastic. She cracked her knuckles, took in a deep breath and shouted, "AHH, Monty! Behind you! It's the Boogeyman!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Then my plan started to work. Monty was standing in the middle of our circle of friends; the nightmares smelt his fear and charged straight into the middle. Monty went to the side quickly after they entered; we surrounded the huge amount of nightmares and headed towards them. Right before we touched them I shouted, "Every dream, and all this dream sand, is brought to you by the sandman!" loud enough for my friends to hear me.

Now all of them were thinking deeply about the sandman, and knowing he exists and is real as they touched the nightmares, like they dreaming. The dream sand creates images of what you're dreaming about, and with all of us dreaming about the same thing with this amount of dream sand, it was sure to... Before I could finish my thought the big chunk, ball of dream sand started to churn, and swirl into a great vortex. We backed away witnessing what was happening. Then out of the spiral came a whip that grabbed the boogeyman and pulled him towards it. Out of the spiral stepped a really angry sandman.

He threw pitch up in the air, and held him there for a few seconds while he gave a tip of the hat to me (by literally making a hat appear on his head and tipping it) while I saluted him back, then he sent pitch smashing to the ground. The battle was over, we've won. Then (after he was greeted by the guardians) the sandman returned dreams to the world. The whole town was filled with an array of dinosaurs, fish, horses, and a bunch of amazing stuff. A school of fish came up to me and I patted them on the head.

Then a snowball hit me in the back, I turned and looked at Jack. He was already holding another one with a smile on his face. So I through one at Monty and hit him in the face, and a snowball fight broke out. Often times I tried to through one at Jack, but he was busy talking to somebody so I tried someone else. Then Jack gave me a concerned look as I felt a cold chill similar to ones I had before. Then Jack and the others left, the snowball fight continued on for a while before we decided to follow them.

When we made it to where they were the sun was coming up, they were all at a frozen pond standing on the center of it. North was holding a book and asking Jack "Will you, Jack Frost, swear to watch over the children of the world. To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are we have, that they are and all we'll ever be?" I smiled at those words, Jack turned back to look at me as in asking "Should I do this?" I nodded. "I will." He said,

"Then Congratulations, Jack Frost; for you are now, and forever more, a Guardian!" North shouted. Then frenzy broke out, North kissed Jack on the cheeks, which was a little gross, then an elf kissed another elf on the cheeks, that elf punched him back. Tooth was trying to keep her mini fairies from swooning over Jack, everyone else was cheering.

Then Santa's sleigh arrived and everyone starred in awe. "Time to go." Said North, then Sandman made a final display of dream Fireworks/snow. Everyone said their goodbyes, and I realized that since Jack was a guardian now, he would be leaving with the other guardians! "Wait, you're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you..."

"Hey, slow down. Slow down. Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" Jack asked

"No."

"Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

"No." I chuckled

"We'll always be there Jamie, and now... we'll always be here." He said poking my chest "Which kind of makes you a guardian too." Jack got up and turned to leave, then feeling a final impulse of emotion, I yelled "Jack!" then I ran up and hugged him. He seemed startled by the hug at first, but then he hugged me back.

He got up and went into the sleigh. As the sleigh flew away I waved good-bye, wondering if I'd ever see him again. Then I smiled. I'd see him again, and when I did it was going to be fun.


End file.
